danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Heroes of Salem: Wiki Mafia Edition Roles
Note: This is a WIP at the moment. This will be finished soon. Town Casual Civilian Attack: Weak Defense: None Good ol' townie - You have no defining abilities or attributes Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Bulletproof Attack: Weak Defense: None Withstander - You have basic defense until the first time your attacked Mountain - You start the game with a shield. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Town Investigative Detective Attack: Weak Defense: None Attack: Weak Defense: None Second Difference - Each night, you may question a player. You will know if the player you questioned now is the same faction as the previously questioned player (ex. Town and Town = Same, Town and Mafia = Different). You can't question a revealed Mayor. Keeping Tabs - You start the game with a notepad and pen. This is a replacement last will Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Sheriff Attack: Weak Defense: None Enforce the Law - Each night phase, you may visit someone's house and investigate around. You will know if they are part of the Mafia/Coven, a Serial Killer, Vampire, Werewolf, Butcher, Bomber, or Shadowalker. However, you will find a Godfather, Butcher with no knives, Coven with Necronomicon, and Werewolf on a non-full moon night not suspicious. Wild West- You start the game with a Flintlock and Musket Ball Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Investigator Attack: Weak Defense: None Detective Work - Each night phase, you may visit someone's house and investigate around. You will gain a few possible roles of what they could be. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Wiki Mafia Results WIP Interviewer Attack: Weak Defense: None Mood Sense - Each night, you may interview someone. You will know if your target is more trustworthy, less trustworthy, or equally trustworthy than your last target. Keeping Tabs - You start the game with a voice recorder. This is a replacement last will. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Interviewer's List WIP Lookout Attack: Weak Defense: None Watching You - 'Each night phase, you may visit someone's house and place a hidden tripwire trap. This trap will show you who went to this person's house. ''Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Spy Attack: Weak Defense: None 'Armed and Alarmed '- You start the game with a revolver and one bullet 'Ninja - '''You will know who the Mafia and Coven visit at night. '''What's going on over here? - '''Each night, you may visit a house. You will know what actions are done to this person (e.g., they were role blocked, investigated, etc.) ''Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Tracker Attack: Weak Defense: Basic 'Stalker '- Each night, you may select someone and place a tracking device secretly. At the end of the night, you will know who they visited (if they visit themselves, do nothing, get jailed, or are a Jailor, you will see that they visited no one) Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Visionary Attack: Weak Defense: None 'All seeing eye '- On non-full moon nights, you will recieve a vision of three players. One of the three players are evil. On full moon nights, you will recieve a vision of two players. One of the two are good Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Town Killing Firebrand Attack: Weak Defense: None '''Burn, burn, burn - Each night, you may douse someone or ignite your doused targets. A douse and ignition will take a direct assassination. Your ignition deals Unstoppable damage. You won't ignite an Arsonist's douses nor will they ignite yours. One in the matchbox '- You can only ignite once, but can still douse (useful if there's another Firebrand) ''Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer. Fisherman Attack: Weak Defense: None '''Gotcha - You can cast a line at someone's house, but not your own. If someone visits that house, they will be hooked. On the next night, you can either deal Powerful damage to your target or release them. Reeling - You start the game with a fish rod Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Veteran (Unique) Attack: Weak Defense: None Marine '- You have a shotgun with twelve slugs, and a combat knife. '''Can't forget '- Three times, you may go on alert. On alert, you have Basic defense and will shoot anyone who visits you with a Powerful attack. However, you can not leave your house on alert. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Jailor (Unique) Attack: Weak Defense: None 'Detained '- Each day, you may choose someone to detain. That person will be tossed in a hidden cell in your house. At night, you both will communicate in the cell for the rest of the night. Your prisoner's visitors will fail at using their ability and your prisoner can't perform their night abilities. 'Judge, Jury, and Executioner '- You may choose to execute your target (using a Unstoppable attack). You have three executions and have a list of choices to choose from and what reason you chose to kill them. You can not kill on the first night and you will lose them if you execute a townie. Your choices include this: *No reason specified *They are known to be an evildoer *Their confession was contradictory *They are possessed and talking nonsense *They are too quiet or won't respond to questioning *They are an outsider that might turn against us *I'm using my own discresion. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer. Vigilante Attack: Basic Defense: None 'Militia '- You have a revolver with three bullets. 'Overbearing Guilt '- If you kill a townie, you will commit suicide the next night. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Vampire Hunter (exists when there are Vampires) Attack: Weak Defense: None 'Hunter - '''You have a wooden stake. '''Discovery '- Each night phase, you may visit someone's house and investigate around. You will know if they are a vampire or not. If you find a vampire, you will attack them with Basic damage 'Listening '- Each night phase, you will listen to the Vampire's radio. 'Counter '- If a Vampire tries to bite you, you will counter attack them with Basic damage 'Backup Job '- Once all the vampires die, you will become a Vigilante with one bullet Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Town Protective Bodyguard Attack: Weak Defense: None 'I'll save you '- Each night phase, you may select someone. If you are near that person and they are about to get attacked, you will take the hit and retaliate with a Powerful attack. 'Backup Plan '- You start with a loaded Six Shooter and Bulletproof Vest. The bulletproof vest can be equipped for one night and you will gain Basic defense, though the vest costs an action. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Doctor Attack: Weak Defense: None 'Medic '- Each night phase, you will have a doctor bag. This bag can be used to give someone Powerful Defense and cure poison. You can use it on yourself once. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Crusader Attack: Weak Defense: None 'You are considered mine - '''Each night, you may protect a player. That player will be given Powerful defense and you will deal Basic damage to a random visitor. '''Knight in shining armor '- You start the game with chainmail armor and a longsword. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Trapper Attack: Weak Defense: None '''Craftsman - Each night, you craft a trap for the next night. On the next night, you can set a trap up at someone's house. The trap stays until someone visits them. If they attempted harm, the trap will attack the player with a Basic attack and will tell you what role attempted to attack them. If they didn't try to harm, then you only know a role visited them. You can only hold one trap at a time. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer Ghost Attack: Weak Defense: None 'Bump in the night '- Each night, you may role block a player and force everyone to go home. You can scare people away at your house once. You can't scare away the Werewolf or Pestilence. 'Just stopped you '- You can role block roles that are immune to role blocks. Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer. Marshall Attack: Weak Defense: None 'Suspect on Foot - '- Each night, you may visit a player. You will scare any visitors that attempted to disrupt them in any way (Role block, Kill, etc.). However, you will only scare one person and the Werewolf, Transporter, and Pestilence are unaffected. You will know if you scared a role that attempted to kill them. You will always scare a role that tried to kill them. Successful weak attacks count, too. 'The Police - '''You start the game with a flintlock and a ball bullet ''Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer. Town Support Psychic Attack: Weak Defense: None 'Telepathy '- Each day, you may choose two players. They will be able to talk with each other during the night. If they are a role that has a seperate chat from the link, they can talk freely in the link and not in the link Goal: Lynch every criminal and evildoer. Category:Blog posts